Depositions and Multiple Orgasms
by Unbelievably Obsessed
Summary: Alicia and Will making good use of office space at night. Set during their affair in season 3. One-Shot. Lemons galore.


"Do you think she knows?" Alicia asked, slowly sipping her wine.

"Who, Diane?" Will replied. "She suspects for sure, but we haven't done anything to confirm those suspicions as far as I can tell."

"Well, we're the last two. Again," Alicia pointed out, leaning further back into the couch, enjoying the rare peace and quiet in the office.

It was, after all, almost 10 p.m. and the only lights that were on were in Will's office.

"Yes, but it's not like we arranged it. We _are_ starting depositions tomorrow, after all," Will argued, wishing she wouldn't worry that much.

"Ugh, my head is spinning from reading so much," Will groaned as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the couch and placed his head on Alicia's lap.

She ran her hands through his hair, somehow never being able to get used to how soft it felt.

She was suddenly hit by the fact that they were truly alone in the whole office and could do as they pleased. A dozen different scenarios came into her mind at once.

Him taking her from behind on the couch.

Him licking her as she laid spread eagle on the table top.

Him pressing her naked body against those glass windows, panting heavily into her ear.

She felt a pool of wetness beginning to form between her legs, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Fuck, I can smell you," Will groaned, pushing his head deeper into her lap, trying to get impossibly closer to the source of the smell.

Alicia blushed, squeezing her legs more tightly together, almost surprised at Will's crudeness. It turned her on even more. Will, of course, knew this the way he knew everything about her body.

He got up and rushed to turn off his office lights and was back at her side on the couch in a flash, bringing his lips down on hers as he hoisted her up and spread her legs to straddle his lap.

She squealed at the sudden movement, then moaned deeply to the feeling of Will's tongue slowly caressing hers.

She started tongue fucking him, stroking and licking and sucking his tongue like she would with his cock and she felt the bulge between her legs growing harder and larger.

"Hnngh," Will moaned, unable to control his hips as they bucked hard against Alicia, almost causing her tongue to lose its contact with his.

"Fuck," Alicia panted, as his sudden movement had hit directly on her clit.

"Stand up," Will ordered as he groped around for the zipper on her skirt and pulled it all the way down, pushing her panties and skirt to the floor at one go.

Pulling her to lie back down on the couch, he went straight for her pussy. Her hips jerked up in surprise and her back arched as she gasped.

He gave her pussy one long lick, from her perineum to her clit.

"Awwh," she let out as she tried to push her hips closer to Will's face.

Will started to push two fingers into her, feeling her clench his fingers. He pumped them in and out repeatedly, increasing his speed. He loved being able to watch her squirming about in the throes of passion.

He stopped suddenly with his fingers still inserted into her.

Alicia panted heavily, rocking her hips impatiently against his fingers, trying to get him to continue.

Will smirked, loving how needy she was.

"Will, wha- FUCK," Alicia let out as she felt Will's tongue attacking her clit just as she was lifting her head to hurry him.

Flicking his tongue back and forth on her swollen nub repeatedly, he pistoned his digits in and out of her pussy, until her hips were bucking around too wildly that he had to wrap his arms around each of her thighs to keep her from jerking about.

As Alicia stopped jerking about so wildly, he re-inserted two of his digits into her while still flicking her clit. Feeling her starting to contract around his fingers, he sucked hard on her clit, unrelenting.

"Ohhhh, FUCK," she let out as she came, her back arching high up. She flopped back hard onto the couch, trying to regain her breath.

Will stared, mesmerized. She looked like a goddess every time she came. It was amazing that this incredibly put-together woman was able to come apart like that in his arms.

His cock was straining almost painfully against his pants now and he started to strip himself, watching Alicia come down from her high.

Carrying her to his thankfully empty table, he started taking off the rest of her clothes, leaving her stark naked on his wooden table.

Before she could even let out a squeak, he thrust hard into her, gripping her hips, preventing her from moving away with the force. They moaned in tandem, savouring the feeling of being connected.

Stilling his hips, Will leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth as he licked and sucked. Her back arched, bringing her tits closer to his face as she held his head to her nipple with both of her hands.

With both hands still gripping onto her hips, he began his attack on her other nipple as she squirmed below him.

She pulled his head up, bringing their lips together and kissed him harshly as he continued drilling his cock in and out of her.

Soon, their kiss couldn't be continued as both were gasping hard for breath, breathing into each other's mouth. They looked deep into each other's eyes and stray tears leaked from Alicia's eyes as she felt the depth of Will's feelings for her. He kissed away her tears as he pounded faster into her.

Alicia wrapped her legs around Will, giving him a deeper angle, bringing out a loud moan out of him.

Sensing her need to come, he reached around and flicked her clit furiously and felt her grip him so hard, he almost had a difficulty continuing to move his hips.

She started pulsing around him as she tilted her head up and let out a silent scream, coming apart gloriously. Alicia laid back down on the table, thoroughly exhausted.

Looking up at Will, she realized he was still _very_ hard.

"You didn't-"

"No," Will replied as he pulled her gently off the table and turned her around in a split second. "Bend over," he ordered.

She felt another gush of wetness between her legs even though her orgasm had just ended. She complied, bending over and placing her elbows on the table, feeling her nipples brushing against the table top.

"Shit," Will let out, staring at her ass and pussy spread out for him.

He thrust hard into her once more, almost coming on the spot, being able to go in deeper. Her pussy contracted in surprise as she let out a long drawn out moan.

Thrusting into her in quick succession, Will came apart soon after, groaning loudly. He leaned on her back, breathing heavily into her neck as he softened inside her. He started to rub her clit, unrelenting, and she came for the third time that evening, screaming out as she came.

Will carried her back to the couch as both of them laid there together panting, too exhausted to do anything. Alicia laid her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"I think we're getting too old for this."

Will let out a laugh, causing Alicia's head to bop on his chest. "Better do it somemore now, then, before we really get too old."

"You're insatiable," Alicia smacked his chest lightly, smiling even more widely at him.

"Ehh, you love me for it"

"I do," Alicia smiled, pressing a kiss firmly onto his lips. "I do indeed."


End file.
